Gabriel Harris (Comic Series)
'''Gabe '''was an overweight member of Woodbury and one of The Governor's most trusted friends who accompanied The Governor to take The Prison by force. Character Besides being one of the most loyal associates of The Governor, he was also one of his closest friends. Gabe is a short, stocky man and seems extremely obedient toward the Governor, albeit hesitant and doubtful of some of his leader's later actions. Post-Apocalypse When Rick Grimes' small group entered Woodbury, he accompanied the Governor during his tour for the newcomers, along with Caesar Martinez. Following the Governor's declaration of feeding strangers to the biters, Gabe held Rick at gunpoint with his pistol. Later that night, Gabe delivered the heads of the helicopter occupants to the Governor, as well as Rick Grimes' severed hand. The Governor thanked him, before urging him to get some rest. Shortly thereafter, he visited Glenn's room, explaining that Woodbury was his new home, and ordering him to get up, as he had a new room ready for him. When Glenn collapsed, Gabe ignored him, leaving his body sprawled on the way out. Following this, he reported back in to the Governor, and suggested that the group had come from a prison, as there were no police markings on their riot gear. The Governor agreed, and began beating Glenn, as well as torturing Michonne again, before ordering Gabe to shut Glenn's cell. Afterwards, he, along with Bruce, accompanied the Governor to Rick's hospital bed. Later, he was present alongside the Governor and Bruce, as the Governor announced that their plan with Glenn had worked (although Gabe was skeptical), and it was only a matter of time before the location of the prison would be revealed. The next day, he accompanies the Governor and Bruce to the arena fight. Following the unfortunate turn of events, Gabe runs to the arena, and tackles Michonne, who had killed her opponent and decapitated every biter surrounding her. Later, Gabe and Bruce restrain Michonne, and force her back into her cell. The Governor, in a rage, commands them both to open her door so he can kill her, but reluctantly leaves to think it over. He leaves Gabe behind to guard the area, and when Rick's group was making their escape, Casear Martinez casually conversed with him, before beating him unconsious with his fists and rifle to rescue Michonne. After waking, he and Bruce discovered that she had escaped, and went to the Governor's apartment to confront him with the news. Upon recieving no answer, they busted the door down, revealing the Governor's mutilated body, a zombie child limping, and Michonne fleeing through the window, and out of the safe-zone. Following the discovery of the Governor's body, the two discussed the possibilty of if he had actually died. Suddenly, the zombie child leaped upon Bruce, who threw it off, aiming his pistol at her. Before he could fire, the Governor moaned, pleading them not to kill his zombified daughter. Following this, Bruce ordered Gabe to lock the apartments doors, and he did so, before replacing the zombie into her room and untying the Governor's intact arm. Bruce retrieved medical care from the works of Bob Stookey, who successfully repaired the Governor's severe, mangled wounds. A week afterward, the Governor awoke in the infirmary, and Gabe was at his side, guarding his mending body. Gabe answered several questions that he recieved from the Governor, including ones concerning Dr. Stevens' status, the prisoners' escape, Bob's successful mending of the Governor's body, and Martinez's "betrayal". Later, the Governor lied, using Martinez's reanimated head to persuade the citizens of Woodbury to have hostile thoughts toward the prison survivors. He began directing search parties in search of the prison, but was unsuccsessful at first. Soon after, the National Guard station was sabatoged by the prison survivors, and Woodbury's members noticed the smoke. After Bruce's squad went to investigate, gunfire war heard, promting Gabe to inform the Governor of these doings. The Governor, frantic, loaded a truck up with soldiers, as well as Gabe, and traveled to the station, discovering Bruce's dying form. Gabe expressed his dismay by muttering, "Jesus". After Bruce's eventual death, the Governor grabbed Gabe's sidearm, firing it into Bruce's head, killing him before he could reanimate. The Governor, raging, ordered Gabe to find the prison, and to find it quickly, using their cars tracks. Gabe was successful, he and another soldier lying low in the foliage, witnessing the prison group's shooting lesson. The other soldier viewed the doings through his binoculars, while Gabe listened to his reports. They witnessed the group dragging the experimental biter back inside, the one that eventually killed Carol in her suicide. While the prison survivors were distracted, the two departed, moving back to Woodbury to reveal the prison's location to the Governor. He informed the Governor of the prison's location and of the inhabitants doings, but the Governor was calm, wishing to hold off the attack for a short while so the prison survivors would let their guard down and be easily eliminated. However, later on, the Governor and Gabe assembled all of the Woodbury soldiers, loading them in vehicles, and preparing to attack the prison. Gabe rode in a truck, staying in the passenger seat, and witnessed the Governor ordering to, "kill them all!" The Woodbury soldiers cleared the surrounding zombies, and the Governor offered the prison survivors an easy surrender, but they declined, and the the Governor ordered to resume the battle. Andrea, positioned in a guard tower, picked off several of the soldiers, before a bullet grazed her head, incapitating her. The Woodbury soldiers, poor shots, were ordered to cease firing, as their bullets were being wasted, and Gabe clearly realized this, before informing the Governor. They considered driving over the fence, or firing over, but they decided not to. After most of their men were killed by sniper fire, the Governor ordered a withdrawl, and expressed his anger by delivering a blow to Gabe's chin. He becomes the Governor's chief confidant after Bruce's death, organizing Woodbury against the prison community and rallying them up. He is responsible for the capture and brutal beating of Tyreese and then later handing him over to The Governor for use as leverage. Gabe effectively becomes second in command at the later prison assaults. Death Killed By *Andrea At the end he becomes weary of the battle, and while trying to convince the Governor to stop the assault, he is promptly shot by Andrea when she returns with the Camp RV. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Gabe has killed: *Possibly Dr. Stevens (Zombified) *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly people. Relationships Brian Blake Gabe, like Bruce Cooper, was very loyal to The Governor. He was likely a second leader to other people of The Governor's, and one of his closest friends. They two were seen together planning on how to get all the Prison survivors killed although it is shown that the Governor didn't respect Gabe as much as Bruce (usually hitting/threatening Gabe whenever he questioned the Governor's orders.) Nevertheless, the Governor seemed visibly shocked when he witnessed Gabe's death. Appearances The Walking Dead Novel Series Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:The Walking Dead: Rise of the Governor Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased